


Keith and Lance Discover the Secrets of the Universe

by fairytails



Category: Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe - Benjamin Alire Sáenz, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Crossover, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Dante and Aristotle, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, POV Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, broganes, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 03:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15427836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytails/pseuds/fairytails
Summary: Maybe the answer was right there all along.(Loosely based on Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe)





	Keith and Lance Discover the Secrets of the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all, I’m back (after literally a century)! I recently read the book Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe and it gave me so many feelings (and Klance vibes!), so I had to write a fic! I hope you enjoy! <3

Fact #1: Keith was afraid of water.  
Correction: Keith was afraid of the fact that he doesn't know what’s underneath the water.  
   
The dark waves crashed down in front of him. He smiled spitefully at them, knowing that they couldn’t reach him. He specifically chose a spot where he would feel the spray of the waves, but the actual water would be out of reach.  
   
Fact #2: He wished he wasn’t afraid of the water.  
   
Keith admired the other children splashing in the water from a distance, their grins brighter than the California sun. He wished that he could go play with them, but his legs locked up just at the thought of it. So, the best he could do is feel the droplets that the waves didn’t need.  
   
Keith almost lost himself in thought, when he was brought back to reality by a dark figure hurtling toward him. Before he has time to dive out of the way, it smacks right into him, knocking the air out of his lungs.  
   
He groaned and lifted his head up to see what just nearly took his head off. To his surprise, he saw a scrawny Latino boy, rubbing his elbow, and emitting the longest string of curses he had ever heard someone his age say.  
   
He looks up at Keith, and narrows his eyes accusingly.   
   
“What the hell, man?”  
   
“Me?” Keith's eyes widened. Was this kid seriously blaming him for that?  
   
“Who else? What are you doing just sitting there, where anyone can run into you? Go for a swim, out of people’s way.”  
   
“I can’t go in the water.” he mumbled, looking down at the rocks. Who was this kid to run into him and then make fun of him?  
   
“Why not? Mommy doesn’t let you swim in the ocean?”  
   
“I’m afraid!” Keith burst out angrily. “... I’m afraid of the water.”  
   
The boy’s face softens, seeing that he hit a nerve.   
   
“Look man, I’m sorry, alright? It was my fault anyway, I just like being an ass.”  
   
“Whatever.” Keith said, turning back to the water.  
   
The boy doesn’t take the hint, and sits himself beside him.  
   
“So you’re afraid of the water?”  
   
Keith doesn't answer.  
   
“If you’re so afraid, then why are you here?”  
   
Keith stays silent, but lifts his eyes to meet the other's. They matched the colour of the ocean.  
   
He somehow interprets that as an affirmation, as he bounces up, and holds out his hand.  
   
“I’m going to teach you to swim.”  
   
“No thanks.”  
   
“Yes thanks.”  
   
“I don’t even know you. You might drown me.”  
   
“Do I look like I’d drown you?”  
   
Keith stares back at him, and wonders if he’s forgotten that he just nearly killed him.  
   
“Ok fine, my name is Lance. McClain. And I consider myself an expert swimmer.”  
   
“That means nothing to me. You probably suck.”  
   
Lance places a hand over his chest, on the complete opposite side of his heart.  
   
“I swear to you, mystery stranger with bright red shoes, that I am good. And that I can teach you to swim.”  
   
Keith reluctantly allows himself to be pulled to his feet, and kicks off his shoes. He doesn't know why he suddenly feels comfortable enough to do this, but there’s something about Lance that made him think that it would be alright.  
   
“Ok, here’s a good spot.” Lance drags him down to an emptier patch of ocean.  
   
The cold water lapped at his feet, and Keith froze.   
  
'I can’t do this.' Keith thought.  
   
Suddenly Lance’s face appeared in his peripheral vision.  
   
“Red? You good?”  
   
When he didn’t get an answer, he moved in front of him, and put his hands on Keith's shoulders.   
   
“Hey. You’re going to be fine. You can do this, ok? You won’t regret it.”  
   
The way he spoke was so... genuine. His eyes were wide, and sparkled earnestly.  
   
Keith nods.  
   
Fact #3: Lance McClain isn’t such a bad guy.  
   
He led him further into the water, to a point where the water was now rippling against Keith's chest.  
   
He lived up to his claim that he was a good teacher. Within a few minutes, Keith could float on my back and front, and do a basic doggie paddle.   
   
Keith stood up, breathing heavily, and no longer concerned about what he could be stepping on.   
   
“See, was that so bad?”  
   
“I guess not.” Keith looked down, his cheeks heating up.  
   
“I’ll be here, same time next week.” He said, in an overly dramatic voice.  
   
“That’s nice, I won’t be.”  
   
“Aw, come on Red! It’ll be fun, I’ll teach you to be a pro like me!”  
   
“I have a name you know. It’s Keith. Kogane.”  
   
“Hmmm. I think I like Red better.” He laughs.  
   
Keith rolls his eyes.   
   
“Whatever, thanks for... this.”   
   
Keith turns to leave awkwardly, but Lance’s hand catches his arm.  
   
“Wait... don’t go yet.” Lance pleaded. “Let’s... “  
   
His eyes lit up, and his long legs swiftly carried him out of the water.   
   
He called over his shoulder, “Follow me!”  
   
And without even thinking about it, Keith ran after him.  
   
They ran for what seemed like ages, away from the beach, into a wooded area, and up a small hill. Finally, when they had reached the very top, Lance slowed to a stop.   
   
They collapsed onto the grass simultaneously, lungs burning, legs aching.  
   
Through short, heavy breaths, Keith looks over at Lance, who turns his head towards to face him. They were still for a moment, and then both burst into the hardest fit of laughter they had ever experienced.   
   
Once they had recovered, Keith sat up, and looked around.  
   
“Where are we?”  
   
Lance stood up. “This is my favorite place in the world.”  
   
Keith did the same, and followed him to the edge of a cliff, over looking our whole town.

"Wow," Keith breathed, taking in the view. "That's..."

"Incredible." Lance finished, grinning knowingly at me.

He could see his entire world spread out before his eyes. The beach where they had just been, the water glittering red, reflecting the setting sun. The corner gas station, with the last of the evening's kids exiting with their haul of chocolates and sweets. He could even see his house, where he knew his brother would be waiting.

He could wait a little longer.

Keith tore his eyes away from the town, to see Lance fidgeting beside him.

"What's wrong?" Keith asked cautiously.

"I'm bored!" Lance sighed, and flopped back down onto the grass. "Let's play 20 questions."

"20 questions?"

"Yeah, you know, we each get 20 questions and we get to know each other better! You're my friend now, and I don't know anything about you!"

_'You're my friend now' ___

__I didn't have friends. It's just not who I am. But somehow, by some accident, this scrawny Hispanic boy became my friend._ _

__"You go first then." Keith grinned widely._ _

__Lance beamed back. "Ummm... what's your favorite song?"_ _

__Keith drew a blank. "I don't really have one? I've been listening to this band though, My Chemical Romance? They're pretty good."_ _

__Lance wrinkles his nose. "I need to fix that. Your turn."_ _

__He thought for a second, and asked, "What's your favorite colour?"_ _

__Lance laughs atr the pathetic question, before answering blue. Somehow Keith already suspected that would be the case._ _

__They played for a while, until the sky turned the ashy grey of dusk. They were on the last question.  It was Lance's turn._ _

__"Ok, last one. Ummm, tell me about your family."_ _

__Keith felt his cheeks heating up. "That's not a question."_ _

__"Fine," Lance rolled his eyes, "what's your family like?"_ _

__Keith paused for a moment._ _

___'Is it worth telling him? You barely know him,' _His 12 year old brain pointed out.__ _ _

____But for some inexplicable reason, Keith trusted him._ _ _ _

____"My dad... he's in jail, because he was drinking and driving the night he - crashed the car and killed my mum." His vision blurred, and his chest grew heavy, but he had to keep going. "Me and my brother, Shiro, were at home. We - didn't even get to say goodbye."_ _ _ _

____A sob tore through his throat, and he hunched over hiding his face. Then, Keith felt warm hands on his back holding him up, and hugging him tight._ _ _ _

____They stayed like that until the darkness hid the red of Keith's face, and they had to head home._ _ _ _

____By the time we reached Keith's house, his eyes were dry, and his throat sore. Lance dropped him off at the door with a pat on the shoulder, and a soft smile._ _ _ _

____As he turned to leave, Keith called out, "Lance."_ _ _ _

____He looked back at him._ _ _ _

____"Thank you." Keith said quietly._ _ _ _

____Keith thought he heard him, because he smiled that giant smile of his, and walked away with more of a spring in his step._ _ _ _

____Fact #4: Lance McClain is might just be the best guy Keith Kogane will ever know.  
 _ _ _ _


End file.
